


Running in the Halls

by the_sinnamon_roll_writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, but it is what it is, idk how i liked my ending here it felt a bit weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sinnamon_roll_writes/pseuds/the_sinnamon_roll_writes
Summary: Something isn't quite right with Eliza and Gilbert.





	Running in the Halls

The two were running down a hall, trying hard to stay quiet. Gilbert gripped Elisabeta’s hand tightly as he could as they slid to a stop before a turn. Glancing around the corner, he gave her hand a firm tug, turning and beginning to run again.

“Come on!” His voice was hushed, but it was urgent enough that Elisabeta felt a shiver come over her. She kept pace with him easily, but because she didn’t know where they were, or even how they got there, she was forced to let Gilbert lead.

“Gilbert, where are we?”

She got no response from him save from a hissed “Shh!” and an impatient jerk at her hand to urge her to go faster. Irritated, she sped up and repeated her question.

“Gil, where are we? Why are we running?”

When he still didn’t give an answer, she grounded herself to a stop, wrenching him back, intent on getting answers from him.

_“Gilbert.”_

“What are you doing? We can’t stop, they’ll catch us!” He anxiously pulled on her arm again, frantically looking around. “Liza, don’t you trust me? They’re going to catch me, we need to get out!”

Bewildered, she tried to place a hand on his check in a attempt to make him focus. Even as she cupped his face, his eyes flitted around. Elisabeta couldn’t remember a time when she had ever seen him so afraid. “This isn’t like you. Just tell me what’s going on!”

“No, we don’t have time, we have to go.” He shook is face free from her hands and grabbed her arm, pulling her along again.

Bewildered, she let herself be guided back into a run. For the first time, she felt fear start to take over. If Gilbert was this frightened, then whatever they were running from had to be dire. Her mind was racing as fast as her legs as she tried to think of what could be this urgent. Skidding to slow down, Gilbert peered around another corner quickly before turning again and immediately breaking into a sprint again.

Elisabeta was doing her best to keep up, but her feet were starting to feel heavy. Air was starting to get hard to come by, and she felt herself start to get lightheaded. Even as she pushed herself to keep going, she felt her thighs burn and calves throb. Against her own will, she began to slow down, then stop entirely, stumbling against the wall. Her entire body felt like it was about to fall apart, and she stared at her shaking legs in shocked horror, unable to comprehend what was happening to herself.

“Liza! What are you doing, we’ve gotta go!” Gilbert’s voice seemed far away, though his urgency was still palpable. Her seized her shoulders, shaking her roughly. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I don’t- know-,” she gasped, shoulders heaving, “Gil, I- can’t breath.”

His dismay was clear on his face. “Liza- wha- okay, I’ll- I’ll carry you. It’s gonna be okay Liza, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.” He pulled her tight to his chest and swiftly pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning around to lift her onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Gilbert made sure she was holding on firmly before started to run again.

They had made it maybe 30 feet before dozens of people, all carrying guns or knives, swarmed into the hallway in front of them. Stumbling to a stop, Gilbert pushed Elizabeta off his back and spun around, sweeping her up in his arms to keep himself in between her and the mob, and made to start trying to escape. Before he even took his second step, even more guards flooded around the corner, trapping them. Gilbert’s eyes widened impossibly, and he clutched Elizabeta so tightly it was almost painful.

Burying her face in his shoulder, Elizabeta shut her eyes tightly. “This isn’t real, this can’t be real,” she whispered, trying to convince herself. Just seconds later, she felt hands grabbing her shoulders and she was wrenched violently away from Gilbert. Her eyes flew open, and she saw him in a similar predicament, his arms restrained, a gun pressed to his head.

“Gilbert!” She started screaming when she saw him being dragged away. Lashing out, she found her legs were started to work again. “Let me go! Don’t touch him- let me go, god damn it!” Kicking out and trying to shoulder off her captives, she struggled towards him, but there were just too many hands holding her back.

They began dragging the two into the room that the first group had apparently burst out from. She hadn’t seen the door before. The room was dark, and entirely empty. The floors were slightly slanted, meeting in the center of the room, where there was a shimmer of silver. Elizabeta’s stomach flipped when she realized it was a drain. All she could make out were outlines, save for Gilbert; his white hair and pale face seemed to glow in the dark. His expression was grim, but determined. She watched as he was led to the center of the room before being pushed to his knees in front of a line of five people. They were all standing tall, with straight backs and strong shoulders. For a moment, the room was almost silent as everyone stilled. She could hear vague murmurs from where Gilbert was, but was unable to make out what was being said. After what felt like an eternity, Gilbert nodded, and his shoulders drooped with what could have been relief. Hope rushed through Elizabeta’s body, the idea that he had somehow negotiated their release lifting her spirits greatly.

“Elizabeta, listen to me. They’re not going to hurt you. You’re gonna be safe, just do what they say.” Gilbert hadn’t turned to face her, and even though his words were comforting his choked tone told her that something was definitely not alright. “Liza, I love you okay, remember that, I love you so much-”

His voice caught before he could finish whatever he was going to say. The middle of the five men stepped forward. His face grew oddly clear, as though he had just stepped into a pool of light. He had an average build, blond hair and startlingly bright green eyes. He was strangely captivating, all his movements deliberate and confident as he reached toward his pocket. Gilbert was taking slow, deep breaths, shaking just enough for Elizabeta to see.

“Gilbert Beilschmidt, for your crimes, we have come together to make the decision to put you to death. This decision is final.” With those words, the green eyed man withdrew his hand from his pocket to reveal a shining, menacing pistol.

When she saw the gun, Elizabeta shrieked and began to start struggling again twice as hard as before, desperate to run to Gilbert and protect him, comfort him, kill the bastards who were ready to kill him-

“Liza, don’t struggle, just do what they say, they promised not to hurt you,” his voice was frantic, trying to talk as quickly as he could to tell her everything he needed. “God, I love you so much Liza, please stay safe-” he cut off again as the pistol was pressed to his forehead.

“No! Don’t touch him! God Gilbert, I love you too, and I swear to god, if you hurt him-” This time she was cut off, another hand from behind her clamping down over her mouth. Even though her voice was taken from her, she still kept struggling to no avail.

It went by almost too fast for her to catch. A quick click, then a loud bang and Gilbert dropped forward, blood spewing from his head, dying his white hair and skin bright red.

The hands let go of her suddenly, causing her to lose her balance and tip forward to her hands and knees. Not bothering to stand up, she dragged herself to Gilbert’s body. When she was close enough to touch him, she pull his arm towards her, hoping against hope that he was some how still alive. When he didn’t stir, Elizabeta broke down, sobbing and screaming, cursing everyone in the room. Every few seconds she would shake his arm desperately, even though she knew there was no way he would respond.

After she had been crying for just a moment, the tallest man of the five stepped forward and grabbed her arm, yanking her up. “You’re coming with me! I promised you would not be hurt, and I am hoping I can keep the promise. You’ll get to stay at my house, yeah? There’s many other people there as well as me, I believe you will find you like it very much.” He had a cheerful smile on his face, as though there wasn’t a dead man right at his feet. Moving his grasp from her arm to he wrist, he gripped her painfully hard and started to tow her off, away from Gilbert.

“No, let go of me you monster, I won’t leave him!” In spite of her strong words, she was unable to break his vice-like grip on her wrist and was forced to follow him. “No, no no no!”

“Yes, yes yes yes!” The tall man’s smile was visible above his flowing scarf.

“No! No, god no! Gilbert! _Gilbert please!”_

•••

With a jolt, Elizabeta sat straight up in bed. Her face was wet with tears, and she tried to wipe them dry as she frantically looked around, surprised to find herself in her own bedroom. Finally her eyes settled on her bed. Right beside her, blanket covering his ears, was a very much alive Gilbert.

Unable to help herself, she placed a hand on his waist and shook him. He woke up almost immediately, looking around, disorientated. When he finally locked onto Elizabeta’s face, He sat up as well, immediately reaching out to gently stroke her hair.

“What’s wrong?”

Eyes wide, Elizabeta couldn’t answer, simply shaking her head before diving into his arms to breath in his scent, and let herself be comforted.

Staring down at her in surprise, he wrapped his arms around her back tightly before leaning back with her so they were both laying down again. He continued to stroke her hair and started humming a soft lullaby to soothe her.

“You had another bad dream.” It wasn’t a question.

She nodded into his chest.

“What happened?”

“You… You were killed.”

“Oh.”

After a moments silence, Gilbert pulled her closer to himself, trying to breath slowly and deeply to get her to match him. It just went to show how well he knew when she fell asleep shortly after that. Reluctant to go black to sleep, he sighed then kissed the top of her head.

“Don’t worry Liza. I’ll be here for as long as you want me.”

With that, he closed his eyes and let himself doze back off.


End file.
